Mauvais plan
by Shuasio
Summary: Découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Lydia, peut vraiment prouver qu'elle est folle. Faire le plan de table pour le réveillon de Noël devait être une tâche facile... mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas ! Reste à espérer que la fête se passera mieux que dans son imagination. (Christmas fanfic)


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais, en tant que chasseur Pokémon accompli, je suis la règle du « attrapez-les tous ») tout comme l'histoire de la série. Tout appartient à part Jeff Davis, à part ce que j'écris !

**Rating** : K. Attention, présence de couple(s) garçon/garçon !

**Pairing** : Alors ici… Plein. Des couples (très probable et pas du tout, existant ou pas, attendu ou tout le contraire) en veux-tu en voilà ! Donc c'est une petite surprise…

**Personnage** : Plein aussi ! Des anciens, des nouveaux, des morts, des disparus, tous (ceux qui m'intéressaient) ! Mais le « principal » (c'est vraiment à mettre entre guillemets (et cette phrase faut vraiment la mettre entre parenthèses aussi)) est Lydia… bon ok, c'est loin d'être mon perso préféré, mais j'avais envie !

D'ailleurs à ce niveau, il y a des parties à la première personne vu qu'on est dans la caboche de Lydia, mais il y a aussi des parties où c'est un narrateur externe, donc j'espère que ça sera clair pour vous… Et autre chose, ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Lydia n'arrive pas réellement, ce qu'il se passe vraiment, vous le saurez dans les derniers chapitres. (Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?)

**Titre** : Mauvais plan. Jeu de mots un peu pourri, mais je trouvais ça bien quand même !

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voici une petite fiction toute fraiche sortant tout droit de mon esprit dérangé, ce qui explique pourquoi on pourrait peut-être la classer dans les 'WTF'… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! (Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux).

**Publication** : Je posterai tous les jours jusqu'au 25 décembre (ce qui fait 5 chapitres si on compte correctement) ! Oui, c'est une fiction de Noël, donc oui, j'avais envie de faire ça. C'est mon cadeau !

**Musique** : Je mettrai, pour chaque chapitre, trois ou qutre chansons que j'aime bien (chansons de Noël Of course pour rester dans le thême :D), si jamais vous voulez les écouter en lisant.

- Baby It's Cold Outside - (version que vous voulez, même si moi je préfère celle de glee (sisi je vous assure x))).

- It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas - Michael Bubblé

- Jingle Bells (les classiques c'est bien aussi) !

Voilà tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et à tout bientôt les petits loups !

* * *

><p>Se retrouver dans la tête de Lydia peut-être une expérience très impressionnante et enrichissante, mais surtout, c'est une aventure hors du commun pleine de… <em>folie<em>. Le problème quand on s'appelle Lydia Martin, c'est que tout doit être parfait, jusque dans le moindre détail et peu importe de quoi il est question. Impossible n'étant pas Martin, elle peut tout faire et mieux que tout le monde bien sûr. Mais des fois, il y a des _dérapages_, des petits moments d'égarement et de gros pétages de plomb.

Lydia est la personne la mieux placée pour organiser une fête, c'est un fait. Lorsque des gens sortent de l'une des fameuses fêtes très prisées de la jeune fille, ils sont obligés d'admettre que c'était la meilleure fête de l'année. Et c'est bien le problème, vu qu'elle organise plusieurs fêtes par an, à chaque fois, elle doit redoubler d'effort pour garder sa réputation et faire une plus belle fête que la précédente.

C'était la dernière fêtent de l'année, celle du 24 décembre, tout était prêt. Enfin pas vraiment tout, il reste une chose, un petit truc, un détail. Le plan de table ! Ça peut paraitre idiot et facile à faire, mais à Beacon Hills c'est une autre histoire… Si vous mettez deux personnes trop près ou trop éloignées, ça peut vite mal tourner et se terminer en bain de sang. Surtout quand vous mettez des loups, des humains, des banshees, des coyotes et de chasseurs dans la même pièce.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle était suicidaire. Autant ne pas attendre et se jeter d'un pont tout de suite !

_*Lydia*_

Je me demande toujours ce qui m'a pris d'inviter ces _personnes-là_. Vraiment, comment je vais pouvoir les mettre tous ensemble ?! Et lui, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Je suis contente qu'il revienne me voir après autant de temps, mais le problème ce que, à part moi, personne ne le supporte.

Il est bien gentil de revenir de Londres la bouche en cœur, mais maintenant je regrette de l'avoir invité. Non mais, franchement, quelle idiote je fais… « Si tu veux, je fais un petit truc pour Noël, si tu es toujours en ville, tu n'as qu'à passer ». J'ai vraiment eu l'air d'une fille en manque ! Mais c'est faux, je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui et de toute façon, les garçons se bousculent pour m'avoir.

Bon… peut-être pas à ce point-là. Mais quand même !

Jackson Whittemore, le fils prodigue qui rentre à la maison. Je me demande bien ce que son père va lui dire, il ne sera certainement pas très heureux d'apprendre que son fils s'est permis de revenir sans son autorisation. De toute façon, Jackson n'a plus besoin de lui et de son argent depuis qu'il est majeur et qu'il a reçu l'héritage de ses parents biologiques.

Han… Jackson…

Il avait l'air plus musclé que quand il est parti. Ça doit être les trucs de loups… ou les stéroïdes. Ça lui va bien, avec ses beaux yeux, sa jolie bouche, sa mâchoire carrée… Non, non, non ! Ressaisis-toi Lydia, ne te laisse pas avoir par ses belles paroles et ses jolies excuses. Tu es très bien toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ce foutu plan !

Je ne peux pas le mettre à côté de moi ou il va croire que tout est redevenu comme avant et puis on s'est déjà vu deux fois depuis son retour, c'est mieux s'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait lui parler sans avoir peur ou sans _trop_ l'énerver ? C'est comme cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Stiles !

Il parle beaucoup et ça agace tout le monde, Jackson le premier, mais il ne l'a jamais frappé ! Donc techniquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème… _techniquement_.

_*Lydia*_

- Jackson ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lydia ne nous avait pas dit que tu étais revenu de Londres !

Stiles s'approcha de lui, mais ne sachant pas comment le saluer, il se contenta de hocher la tête en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule du blond. _Wow, il fait de la muscu à longueur de journée ou quoi ? J'ai failli me casser la main !_

- Stiles… Je ne suis pas revenu depuis très longtemps, une petite semaine seulement, elle n'a pas dû avoir le temps de te le dire.

- T'es revenu voir tes vieux potes ? On te manque, hein, avoue ? Londres doit être tellement endormant à côté de Beacon Hills…

- Je suis revenu voir Lydia, et Londres est plus… calme. Moins de meurtres et de bêtes surnaturelles, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Le fils du shérif regarda attentivement l'ancien Kanima sans rien ajouter, _admirant_ à quel point il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient parlés. Certes, sa coupe de cheveux était un peu différente, son style vestimentaire et sa carrure avaient bien changé aussi. Mais le plus gros changement n'était pas dans son physique, l'humain le ressentait, il avait changé ! _Après tout ce temps, il est peut-être un peu plus mature et un peu moins con…_

Plus d'un an et demi qu'il n'était pas revenu, il n'avait même pas donné le moindre signe de vie, tout le monde pensait qu'il avait reconstruit sa vie loin de ses racines. Même Lydia avait fait une croix sur son passé avec le fils Whittemore, tout le monde avait repris le cours de sa vie comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, ou presque. Tous, sauf Stiles. Il savait qu'il reviendrait un jour, il avait toujours eu cette intuition – qui aujourd'hui s'était confirmée.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça au juste ? Tu veux une photo ou quoi ? _Stiles est toujours aussi flippant et bizarre… ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment changé !_

- Aussi gentiment proposé, ce serait méchant de refuser ! Tu peux me la signer aussi ? Je la revendrai quand tu seras connu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu-

- Jackson… Avec ta belle gueule et te ton corps de mannequin slave t'es pas à l'abri de devenir riche et célèbre mon vieux. Et comme moi, ce n'est pas le cas, je prépare mes arrières !

Le jeune blond fit tout son possible pour camoufler son sourire, il ne pouvait décidément pas montrer à cet idiot que ça lui faisait plaisir de le revoir. Surtout quand il sentait cette douce et enivrante odeur, il la connaissait par cœur. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui avaient permis de _voir_ les sentiments et les émotions d'une tout autre manière, il pouvait sentir la colère, le bonheur, l'attirance. Tout.

- Je suis parti pendant plus d'un an et t'es toujours aussi con ? C'est fou ça quand même ! Au fait, couille droite n'est pas avec toi ? Faudrait que je lui parle… _Après tout, c'est quand même pour ça que je suis venu à la base !_

- Scott devait parler avec Derek, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

- Heum. Non. C'est entre McCall et moi.

Sur ces mots, il partit discuter avec son ancien meilleur ami, laissant Stiles au milieu de la pièce comme un idiot. Mais il s'en moquait, il était déjà trop concentré, occupé par ses pensées. Il allait devoir mener sa petite enquête pour savoir ce qui se tramait entre le bêta et son meilleur ami. _Stiles pas content…_

Les heures passèrent à toute vitesse et la soirée avançait dans les rires et les éclats de voix, chacun tentant de parler plus fort que le précédent. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, mais tout à coup Jackson profita du fait que tout le monde était occupé pour sortir de table et monter à l'étage sans que personne ne lui fasse de remarque. Mais la curiosité de l'hyperactif était beaucoup trop forte, il laissa son frère de cœur en plan et prit le même chemin que le blond.

Arrivé sur la dernière marche, il avança à pas de souris, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire de bruit – pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il fit quelques pas avant d'arriver à la première porte, la chambre de Lydia, sans savoir comment il pouvait le savoir, il était certain que Jackson y était. Mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur la porte que la voix du blond se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Stiles, laisse-moi…

Le dénommé ouvrit la porte comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de camoufler son arriver et remballa une réplique cinglante à laquelle il avait pensée en voyant l'air dépité de lycanthrope. On ne pouvait voir que la forme de son corps, comme abattu et ses yeux bleus brillants dans la pénombre, des yeux bien trop tristes au gout de l'humain. Il ferma la porte, alluma la lumière et s'installa à côté de l'autre garçon sans un mot.

- Vous me faites tous chier avec vos pouvoirs de loups, on ne peut rien faire sans se faire repérer de toute façon…

Stiles put entendre un léger rire sur sa droite qui ressemblait plus à un reniflement mi-triste mi-amusé qu'autre chose. S'il arrivait à le faire sourire, c'était déjà un bon début !

- Tu sais Jackson, t'avais pas besoin de venir t'enfermer pour pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps à l'écart des autres… Je sais très bien que je t'ai manqué terriblement pendant ses longs mois et que le bonheur est trop grand pour ton petit cœur et les larmes de joie ne s'arrêtent plus de couler. Mais il suffit-

- Ferme la Stiles.

- Ok.

L'hyperactif tourna son regard vers ses chaussures en se tournant les pouces, il tournait sa langue dans sa bouche, mais sept fois ne suffiraient pas… Après être parti comme un voleur, sans une explication ou même un adieu, il voulait toujours aider cette tête de mule ! _Je suis vraiment trop bon… si je ne me rachète pas une place au paradis avec ça, je me demande ce qu'il faut faire !_

- Tu veux qu'on parle ?

« Non mais t'es sérieux là ? » Voilà tout ce que Stiles avait pu lire dans le regard du blond, ça et ce désespoir qui semblait le ronger… Eh bien oui, il l'était et il l'était même très fort. C'est déjà difficile d'aider quelqu'un, mais alors aider quelqu'un qui ne veut de l'aide de personne, c'est encore pire !

- Si c'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure avec le fait qu'on te manquait et tout ça, je voulais juste t'ennuyer un peu, faut pas te sentir mal pour ça ! Pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu !

- Oh s'te plait Stiles… Tu me connais quand même assez bien pour savoir que ce que les gens pensent ou ressentent j'en ai strictement rien à faire ! Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais après t'as quand même un peu raison…

Plus rien. Plus un mot. En termes de frustration, là, on était pas mal ! _Depuis quand tu as ta langue dans ta poche toi ? C'est Londres qui t'a fait devenir comme ça ?! Parle, dis un truc ! Pour une fois où j'ai raison en plus._

- Je…

- Tu ?

- J'ai décidé, je vais revenir à Beacon Hills. Je déteste Londres, les gens, la bouffe, tout est horrible là-bas. Et en plus, je suis seul, autant en tant que loup qu'en tant qu'humain… Pas de meute ni d'amis, rien, personne.

- Et t'as peur de quoi hein ? Je trouve que ce n'est pas une nouvelle si terrible que ça moi !

- Vraiment ? Vraiment ?! Mais t'as fumé quoi pendant que je n'étais pas là ? T'as oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici, tout ce que j'ai fait ? T'as oublié pourquoi mon père m'a envoyé là-bas ?!

- Oh, calme-toi, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux. T'es un ancien Kanima, dans cette ville, t'es rien du tout mon vieux ! Faudrait vraiment qu'on te raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que tu faisais tes petites vacances en Europe, mais vraiment tu te fais du mal pour rien, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. _Enfin, je dirais plutôt que c'est une tornade qui est venue détruire nos vies déjà trop compliquées, mais ça…_

Le lycanthrope le regarda plein d'incompréhension… si vraiment il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, Lydia lui aurait dit, elle l'aurait forcément fait ! À moins que… qu'elle lui a caché, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est bizarre, Lydia ne m'a rien dit de tout ça…

- Pour être totalement honnête, ce qu'on a vécu avec quoi, ce n'était pas grand-chose face aux cauchemars qu'on a vécu après… Elle est comme moi, comme tout le monde, elle essaye simplement d'oublier toute cette horreur.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Allison est morte !

- Elle a été tuée, par le katana d'un gars qui était sous mes ordres à ce moment-là je pense… enfin pas vraiment, c'était plus le nogitsune qui avait pris possession de mon corps quand on avait dû frôler la mort pour retrouver nos parents.

L'humain faillit éclater de rire en voyant l'air de Jackson, c'est vrai qu'à sa place il ne comprendrait rien à rien à ce qu'on essayait de lui raconter. Il se leva et se mit debout juste devant le loup-garou qui le regardait toujours avec son air idiot.

- Bon, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout ce qu'il s'est passé et que je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Mais pas ici et maintenant ! On doit fêter Noël là tout de suite si jamais tu avais oublié et de toute façon… j'ai appris par hasard, ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur, que tu allais rester en ville un petit moment, on aura le temps d'en reparler. Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir et bouge ton boule de futur mannequin pour venir manger le dessert avec nous !

Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la porte en espérant que le loup allait le suivre, mais au lieu de cela, il le devança et se posta entre la porte et l'adolescent.

- Merci Stiles… Mais j'ai quand même un truc à te dire tout de suite en fait.

Le brun l'interrogea du regard, l'invitant à continuer. Son pouls s'accéléra immédiatement lorsque le loup se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui, juste un peu plus. Plus près. Encore un peu. Peut-être trop ?

Et pourtant… il ne l'aurait fait reculer pour rien au monde.

- Tu sais, déjà tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as aperçu, je sentais déjà cette odeur…

- C'est un shampoing à la noix de coco, toi aussi t'aimes bien ?

Jackson fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et posa sa main sur la nuque du garçon en face de lui avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau. Il trembla à ce contact, c'était si étrange et bon à la fois…

- Je suis un loup-garou Stiles. Je peux _sentir_ les émotions des gens qui m'entourent… Comme la tension sexuelle, l'envie… La simple attirance physique. Toute sorte d'émotion.

- Pff mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore été cherché là ?! Tu sens mon attirance pour toi ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

Le fils Whittemore releva enfin la tête et Stiles découvrit ses yeux bleus électriques, bleu magnifique, vif, lumineux… un si beau bleu qu'il aurait pu se noyer dedans. Et se petit sourire en coin qu'il lui donnait un air hautain et supérieur lui allait tellement bien à cet instant.

- Je te le répète, je suis un loup-garou. Je reconnais également les mensonges. Comme celui que tu viens de faire - et même sans mes pouvoirs j'aurais pu le remarquer, tu mens mal.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment sans réussir à quitter ses deux prunelles qui le regardaient. Bon oui, il était démasqué ! En même temps, il avait le corps d'un apollon collé au sien, sans parler de cette foutue main qui était venue se mettre sur sa nuque, juste le pouce qui venait caresser doucement le coin de sa mâchoire.

Mais il ne réagissait pas, pas parce qu'il était pris la main dans le sac, mais plutôt parce qu'il savait comment tout ça allait terminer. Jackson jouait toujours de son physique, il aimait plaire, il aimait en _jouer_. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, jouer. Bientôt, il allait le laisser comme un idiot avec l'impression d'être glacé sans le contact de son corps contre le sien.

Il le savait. Jusqu'au moment où cette main est venue sous son menton, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs deux visages.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça ne me dérange pas. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire.

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés dans la pièce avant que Jackson ne parcoure les centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Un baiser qui allait forcément mener à autre chose, Stiles le comprit bien vite lorsqu'il se sentit partir en arrière avant de toucher le matelas.

_*Lydia*_

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi j'imagine mon ex avec le garçon qui a été amoureux de moi pendant des années. Je ne vais vraiment pas bien… Je dois être folle !

- Oui, tu l'es totalement même.

- Aaaaaahh ! Non de- Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cuisine ?!

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis juste passé chercher un petit rafraichissement, je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. Je vois que tu travailles dur sur ta fête de ce soir, à laquelle je ne suis pas invité soit dit en passant ! Et je me demande toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça… je suis drôle, charmant, pas trop difficile et je suis un vrai cordon-bleu.

- Peter, si tu n'es pas invité c'est parce que tu me fais peur et que tu es un grand malade.

- C'est la folle qui dit ça...

- Moi je n'entre pas chez les gens par effraction pour leur voler une bouteille d'eau gazeuse !

- Je suis choqué là, vraiment. Moi, rentré par… effraction ?! C'est offusquant à quel point tu penses des choses négatives et fausses sur moi. Premièrement, je ne suis pas rentré chez « des gens », mais chez toi, on a partagé des choses plutôt intimes tous les deux, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas par effraction étant donné que j'ai un double de la clé.

- Nous n'avons rien partagé et tu es vraiment un malade. Dégage de chez moi. Tout de suite !

Le loup leva les bras en signe de paix avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau et partir comme si tout était normal, toujours son petit sourire narquois du monsieur qui sait tout avant tout le monde collé au visage.

- Et rends-moi cette clé !

- Même pas en rêve, si tu la veux, faudra venir la chercher !

Mais il n'est vraiment pas possible, c'est fou ça ! Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte… il y aura déjà deux membres de sa famille ce soir, il n'en faudrait pas un de plus. Derek qui ne parle jamais, froid et stoïque en permanence et quand il dit un truc, c'est forcément méchants ! Puis il y a Malia aussi… Je ne sais pas… je l'aime pas trop cette fille. Trop « animal » à mon goût.

Bref, je m'égare encore ! Ça ne va pas ça…

Jackson, Jackson, Jackson… Même si je te mets à côté de Stiles et que ça se passe bien – pas aussi bien que dans mon imagination je l'espère – il y a quand même un petit bémol : il sera à côté de Scott. Ils ne pourront jamais passer une soirée entière sans se taper dessus et maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux des loups, ça ne pourrait franchement pas être beau à voir.

D'un autre côté… Je parierais sur Scott.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là… Où je vais bien pouvoir te caser ?! Han ! Mais la voilà l'idée. Je vais le mettre à côté de Malia ! Ils sont aussi froid l'un que l'autre donc ils pourraient peut-être s'entendre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils ne se connaissent pas et je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient être si barbares. Enfin, Malia peut-être – c'est une sauvage – mais pas Jackson, il est distingué lui au moins !

Problème réglé, Jackson est casé. Suivant…

* * *

><p>Ps : Ce chapitre devait être publié hier soir, mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps, donc je le publie maintenant et vous aurez la suite ce soir (normalement aha) ! A très très vite (: !<p> 


End file.
